1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of moving an object in response to a user input regarding a user input module and an electronic device implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may have a touch panel installed on a touch screen as a user input module. The electronic device can sense the user's gesture regarding the touch screen and, in response to the gesture, move an object, which is displayed on the touch screen, from the originally displayed position to a different position.